


Burn the Kitchen Down (podfic)

by melangerubin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin
Summary: The disadvantage of having Wilde fall asleep in his lap was this: Zolf couldn't get up.The advantage of having Wilde fall asleep in his lap was this: the bloody bastard finally got some rest.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Burn the Kitchen Down (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn the Kitchen Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071393) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



[Melange Rubin](https://soundcloud.com/melange-rubin) · [Burn The Kitchen Down](https://soundcloud.com/melange-rubin/burn-the-kitchen-down)

**Author's Note:**

> This is like when your cat falls asleep in your lap, you can't get up under any circumstances even if that is the kitchen potentially catching fire.


End file.
